


Replace My Blue

by butimbroken



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor/Jane. His return after 'The Dark World.' Mature Themes. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replace My Blue

It was five days since he had last seen Jane, after the latest fight to save the worlds from ultimate doom. He'd returned home to explain to his father he would not be the one taking the crown and becoming the next king, but he was instead following his heart, mind, and gut back to Earth to stay. The meeting with his father had gone over better than he had expected walking in, and while it had it's downsides, he was pleased with how things went and with the choices he had made.

Prior to returning to Jane, he had just a few more things he needed to do. Some in this world, some back on Earth once he returned. He did his best to make good time, but a few things took longer than expected.

But finally, he stood at the door, knocking. His hammer was held closely in one hand, a small black suitcase in the other as he waited.

It wasn't much of a wait, soon the door opened to reveal the strange Erik Selvig. Thor looked him over quickly, not missing the fact the older human man was again without pants. "Hello," he greeted.

Erik sort of smiled, throwing his arms around the larger of the two. "Thor, you returned!"

"I am here to see Jane," Thor told him.

Erik smiled bigger, helping him inside.

OoOoO

Erik helped him to where Jane currently was, he was told she would probably be asleep but would be thrilled to see him. The undertones of his last disappearance from Jane's life bleeding through with the last few sentences the men shared. Thor thanked him though, patting the half-naked man on the shoulder before watching hi follow back down the hallway.

Thor took in his surroundings for a moment. He felt too big in this world often, and standing here was no different.

Entering the room, light from the hallway joined with the moonlight coming in from one of the windows to cast a dim light through the room. Jane was sleeping peacefully on the small bed tucked in one corner of the space. Looking her over, he couldn't help but feel the familiar pull in his chest when it came to this mortal woman. His head tilted slightly as he looked her over, taking a few steps closer. She looked serious even in her sleep from time to time, her face scrunching up like she was trying to figure something out, but still she looked more relaxed now than she ever did awake.

He knew she was worried he'd not return, not for another two years again, or not at all.

Walking deeper into the room, the lightening god laid his hammer down on top of a two drawer wooden nightstand beside the closet. Next, he propped his suitcase in front of it flat so he could get inside.

Thor made quick work out of undressing from his hero attire to some of the clothes inside the bag. He slipped on some boxers and pajama pants he'd gathered before coming here, rezipped the bag and slide it down to the floor to rest against the nightstand.

Before joining Jane in the bed, he closed the bedroom door, peered out the window to think of his far away true home for a moment, then slipped in beside the sleeping scientist. He let one arm slide underneath her head and the pillow it rested on, the other gathering her up to pull her flush against him and hold her around the waist.

She moved closer to him, mumbling his name.

"I'm here, Jane," he told her.

Her head turned, eyes fluttering.

"Shh, it's okay. Rest now, tomorrow will be here soon enough."

She turned in his arms, opening her eyes long enough to stare at him to make sure he was really here and not just some cruel trick. With a large smile, Jane laid her head down on his large chest, entwining her limbs with his. "I was worried you would not return," Jane whispered.

"I will always return to you, Jane Foster," Thor assured her.

OoOoO

As the sun rose, the room began to light up for the new day. Thor woke up slowly, rubbing his tired eyes then looking down at the picture he and Jane made. That brought a smirk to his face. In this world he often felt too large, bulky, out of place. Houses were small against what he was used to back in Asgard, doorways often too low or narrow for him to comfortably pass through, cars making him feel compacted in... but this was a nice feeling when it came to this small woman. She made his size feel once again like it was nothing but natural in this world.

When Jane woke along with him, she blushed, apologizing for probably crushing him. This only made him give a hearty laugh.

Thor bent his head down to kiss her as she began untangling herself from him. One hand came up to cup her cheek, the tips of his fingers toying with her silky strands of hair. He knew their time together had not been long, but there was no denying his feelings towards her. When he was away he missed her, when he thought of her he felt his heart and spirits lift. He felt admiration for this woman, passion and lust. His heart craved her, in every sense of the word.

He loved her.

And to his surprise, she loved him back.

Thor pulled Jane on top of him, letting out a small groan as her tiny body straddled him. Her hips began to rock against him as their lips and tongues collided against on another, her hands roaming his neck, shoulders and chest. His own hands grabbed her hips, helping guiding her against him, then slide up the bottom of the tank top she wore, feeling her soft, smooth skin under his palms.

Jane pulled back, straightening up on top of him. Her hands went to her hair, pulling it into a ponytail before letting go, brown locks flowing down all around her. It reminded him of the first time his eyes were ever graced by the sight of her beauty, how he'd thought she must be an angel in that moment. He smiled at her, getting one in return. Jane then reached down, her fingers grasping the bottom of her light blue tank top, pulling at it until it came off over her head. The garment was quickly discarded, tossed to the side.

The sight of her bare skin sent a rush through him. Thor wasted no time at all in rolling their bodies until she was under him. He kissed her again, then moved from her lips to her neck, throat, collar bone and diving lower until he reached her naked breasts. He breathed her scent in, feeling his blood rushing through his veins. Jane arched under him, her hands digging into his mess of blonde hair as his tongue laved her nipples, twisted and toyed with her.

"Thor," Jane breathed as he now placed open-mouth kisses down her stomach at random.

He smiled, pulling his head away as he reached the top of her night pants. He returned to her, kissing her gently on the lips. "I want you, Jane Foster," he told her then.

Even in this very predicament, she still had a little look of shock at his words. For some reason, this woman always seemed to be surprised by his personal confessions toward her. The reason behind that would have to be a mystery for another day, another time. "Well," she breathed, "What are you waiting for?"

Thor smiled again.

OoOoO

Thor Odinson had lived quite the life so far. He'd gone to many worlds, met many people, fought many battles. He was a god, a king, an Avenger. And yet this mortal, human woman had a power over him he could not understand. This was far from his first time to bed a member of the opposite sex, but in some ways it almost felt like it was, nothing had ever taken hold of him like this before.

Jane, now entirely in a state of undress, was back on top of him, teasing him relentlessly. This was seemingly her way of revenge for the two years he'd been gone, leaving her longing for his return, for him to be with her. His mouth, hands moved all over him, exploring his body as he'd done with her. Every move she made was nearly enough to set him ablaze.

When she finally relented, giving in to his whispered pleas, he thought he was going to pass out. As he slid inside her silky warmth, he grunted in harmony with her breathless moan. Jane's eyes nearly rolled back in her head at this alone, her fingernails clawing at his shoulders. He was soon seated entirely inside, then the movements continued as she bounced slowly on top of him.

Her palms were pressed into the wall, scratch marks being dug into the wood. Her head was partially thrown back, partially being tugged by his hand holding her hair in a ponytail. His other hand held at her hips, moving her against him in a furious rush, craving release. Her legs shook with every thrust, her clitoris so full and swollen it stood out from under its hood, rubbing against him.

She began to babble with her cries, then they were just noise. He grabbed her hips in a tight squeeze, thrusting one last time, finally falling over the edge.

"Oh, my God," Jane said breathlessly countless times before falling on top of him, her head pillowing on his shoulder. He pulsed inside of her as the shock waves continued, and every time he did her whole body would shake against him. "That was... I don't even have a word for it. Where did you learn that?" she asked, then a second later, "No, wait, I really don't even want to know. I'll just shut up and be very, very thankful."

Thor chuckled, kissing her temple.

OoOoO

"What?" he asked after Jane's eyes glanced at him for at least the sixth time as she stood beside the bed, getting dressed.

"Are you planning to just stay there like that?"

He looked down at himself. He was still naked in the middle of the bed, his arms tucked behind his head. It didn't seem like the worst idea, honestly. "I don't see why not."

"Don't you have something else to do, somewhere to go?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" he questioned.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, I just... know you. Sort of."

He sat up, reaching for her hand and pulling her to him. "I am right where I need to be."

"What about..."

"I have already spoken to my father, and while he may not entirely agree with this path, he is aware I am not returning to Asgard to take my place at the throne. I will return if I am needed, but this is my home now. If anything comes up, he, SHIELD, and anyone who may need me knows how to get in touch. But until then... I am here to stay with you. If you will have me."

Her face broke out in a slow, large smile.


End file.
